Glee With Zombies
by Alpha19
Summary: Takes place during season 1. When a zombie outbreak happens in Lima the New Directions must band together at McKinley. Soon it becomes apparent that the question isn't how they'll survive, it's how many will survive.


_This takes place directly after the mattress episode. _

* * *

**Will Schuester  
**If, one month ago, Will had been asked what he thought the end of the world was he would have answered it was losing Terri. Sure, she was vain and thought she was queen but in Will's mind she was his queen. If you asked the same question one day ago, he would have answered it was dying alone.

So when Will wakes up from the mattress that's lying on his choir room floor and sees Terri's silhouette standing over him he's meet with an equal sense of relief and happiness. Those emotions last a split second before Will remembers her lies, her deceit and her betrayal and then those emotions give way to his rage. He sits up, planning on yelling until she leaves but then he notices her face.

Her bloodied face, with numerous cuts scattered around it with what looked like flesh in between her teeth. And the she does the unexpected: she bares her teeth, lets out a blood-curling scream and lunges at Will.

If you asked Will what he thought the end of the world would be, from that day onwards he would have said "zombies".

* * *

**Puck**

Ever since Puck joined football he had done early morning runs before school started. Ever since he had found out about Quinn being pregnant with his child and ever since she called him a "Lima loser" Puck had used running as a way to ignore all the negative thoughts that came in his head. In Puck's mind if he focused on football he might be able to get a job out of it and then he wouldn't be a deadbeat like his dad. Although it seemed Quinn had already decided that Puck would be a deadbeat since she wouldn't allow him to see his own baby. Apparently Puck was good enough to cheat with but not good enough to deal with the consequences.

That's why started running. He would just put his headphones in, pick a song at random and then he would just run. Plus, he never realized how close he lived to some of the other glee clubbers. His usual route passed by Tina, Mercedes and Rachel's homes. If he was making good time with his run he would pass by Kurt and his dad's garage and go to Finn's house, although he had stopped doing the latter as much ever since Quinn had moved in with Finn's family and seeing her tended to piss Puck off.

His music is covering up the fact that this morning is particularly quiet and it's only when his song finishes and he glances behind him that he realizes that somebody is running after him.

* * *

**Finn and Quinn**

Finn is sat in his kitchen talking to Quinn about what she wants to do with the baby after it's born. Quinn is adamant it should be put up for adoption while Finn wants to keep his baby. Finn is about to say something but Quinn's hand rushes to her mouth before she sprints out of the room and the sound of vomiting echos from the nearby bathroom. Finn hopes this is the hardest part of being a parent but doubts it.

Finn sighs to himself before turning on the kitchen television before shifting through the channels to cover up the retching noises from the bathroom. It was only when he reached a news channel that he hears one word that peaks his interest.

"Zombies." Finn repeats the word staring intensely at the screen which shows a large amount of people running, screaming and being chased. Finn stands up decisively before heading to his room and picking up a variety of baseball bats and hockey sticks he had been saving up for this situation. Ever since he and Puck had seen a copy of Dawn of the Dead when they were 10 they had been preparing for this event. Finn hesitated a moment before picking up another hockey stick for Puck knowing that he would most likely be on his morning run.

"Quinn! We gotta leave now." Finn yells as he runs down from the top of the staircase, hoping Quinn could hear over the sound of her vomit.

Quinn responds by dry heaving before yelling back, "Why? It's still early."

Finn grabs his mom's car keys from the counter before yelling back, "There's zombies."

Quinn is silent for several moments before stating, "You're an idiot."

* * *

**Artie**

Artie has gotten into school at least 10 minutes before any other student ever since he started. If anybody asked he would say it was so he could finish homework or practice playing his guitar but in truth it was to avoid getting in the way of anybody and to stop people getting in the way of him. As soon as Artie realized he had no homework he decided he would go play guitar in the choir room.

As soon as he wheeled in the choir room he saw a topless Mr Schuester, on a mattress with his wife on top of him. Now, Artie may be a virgin but he'd seen enough videos to know what a topless guy does with a woman.

"Oh. My bad." Artie exclaimed awkwardly as he attempted to wheel himself around and out.

"No! Help!" Mr Schuester yelled after taking a glance at Artie. It was then when Artie realized he was not intruding on sex and he also noticed Mrs Schuester's face was bloodied. Artie's confusion quickly gave way to panic as Mrs Schuester leaped off Mr Schuester with surprising grace before running towards Artie.

In Artie's mind everything seemed to slow down as Mrs Schuester rushed towards him as he pulled back his guitar. As soon as Mrs Schuester was within range he swung the guitar, striking her in her face causing a gory explosion that would only look realistic in a video game. "Oh my God," Artie exclaimed looking at the headless corpse on the ground "oh my God. Shit."

Mr Schuester clambers to his feet before running to the choir room door and locking it. For a moment, Artie is sure that his teacher will kill him but instead Mr Schuester breaks down in tears.

* * *

**Tina and Mercedes**

Tina and Mercedes have lived about a block away from each other for their entire lives so when they met, Mercedes offered to give Tina a ride to school everyday. Tina doesn't know if this makes them friends or not since they barely talk outside of glee club although for a few minutes she can convince herself that she has friends.

Tina decides to leave early this morning due to her parents arguing at the top of their voices about the latest credit card bill so she hopes a slow walk to Mercedes' house will take her mind off it. It seems to be a quiet morning as by the time she reaches Mercedes' house the only person she has seen is the woman who lives across the road from Mercedes.

Tina is about to knock on the door just as Mercedes sprints out with a panicked expression on her face. Mercedes' face shifts to a look of relief when she notices Tina standing on her door step before she becomes serious, "Car! Now!" she yells.

"I...why?" Tina responds, confused by Mercedes' strange behavior but she complies anyway. It's just as well she did get in the car as moments later the woman who lives across the road from Mercedes hits the side window. It's then Tina has a good look at her. The woman is strangely pale but her most noticeable feature is the gaping wound of missing flesh from her throat. "What's going on?" Tina asks.

Mercedes ignores this, instead she puts her car into reverse before backing over the woman causing her bones to let out a loud crunching sound.

"What is going on?" Tina repeats.

Mercedes doesn't ignore her this time, "Haven't you heard the news, girl? Zombies are here."

* * *

**Kurt**

"Kurt? You know you're gonna be late unless you hurry, right?" Burt asks, sticking his head into Kurt's bedroom.

"I know." Kurt replies, staring between two different outfits he could choose from.

"Good. Anyway Scott isn't here yet and he won't pick up his phone so I need you here after you finish school to help out."

"No problem." Kurt picks his outfit, puts it on before realizing he's already late for school. "Bye dad!" he yells before running to his van, clambering in and speeding off.

Kurt has been late for school before but he doesn't remember the streets being this empty. He pulls up to school in record time and exits his van.

"Kurt! Inside now!" Kurt hears Mr Schuester yell from the entrance. Kurt looks around, wondering why Mr Schue wanted him inside.

Then Kurt sees something odd. He notices a student called Brett running towards him. Brett was always high so he didn't run very well but to Kurt it looked as though Brett had taken too much drugs since he now looked paler than Kurt. Then Kurt noticed the blood that seeped through Brett's shirt and that is when Kurt decided to trust Mr Schue. Kurt sprinted towards Mr Schue, with Brett closely behind him, barely making it through the door before Mr Schue swung the pipe he was holding striking Brett in the face, spraying Kurt with blood.

Kurt looked down at his blood soaked shirt before asking "What just happened?"

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel doesn't make a habit of skipping school nor does she make a habit of watching the news but she believes she has a good reason to do both. She finds herself staring at the television as she attempts to apply her moisturizer as she fights back the need to vomit. Her dads are both in New York to see an opera and she's tried calling them several times and refuses to think about what them not answering means.

She paces around her house dressed in her most appropriate outfit for the occasion: A pair of tight jeans, her newest sneakers and a tight fitting sweater. She always dresses for success and right now she wants to succeed at surviving the zombie apocalypse.

She's also tightly grasping a fire poker in her left hand and a hot straightener in her other hand, although she's not sure how useful these will be.

Rachel stopped pacing and instead began to talk to herself. "OK Rachel. You need to find somewhere with people. Somewhere with food and weapons. Somewhere wi-"

Her talk is cut off by a frantic knocking at the door. "Rachel! Open up!"

Rachel only runs to the door because her need for protection is overpowering her so much she pays no attention to who is at the door. As soon as Rachel opens the door, Puck sprints in before slamming the door behind him and slumping by the door.

Rachel kneels down by Puck, "Noah, are you alright?" she asks.

"I think so. The hell is going on out there?"

"Zombies." Rachel states, ignoring Puck's look of disbelief.

"You must be shitting me."

"I wish. The news clearly called them zombies."

"They actually said that? How the hell do zombies happen?"

"Right now the current hypothesis are either genetic modification or a terrorist bio-weapon."

Puck looked down at himself in thought. "OK, we're going to my house and then we're going to McKinley.

Rachel knows she has no other plan so she quickly agrees.

* * *

**Read and review.**


End file.
